Tired of taping?
by Karsten69
Summary: Sakura had a dream and she intends to tell Tomoyo about it. but will it go well? Read on and find out Yuri don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS they belong to CLAMP. And I think that Syaoran x Sakura is the way to go. But a little yuri once in a while doesn't harm anyone, or it might if people can't handle these things. Tomoyo x Sakura. OH YURI stop reading if you disapprove.

* * *

Tired of taping?

It was one morning in the period that Syaoran was away, and Sakura had a question for her best friend.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan." She happily and cheerfully greeted her friend.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, you seem cheerful today. Did something happen?" She answered back.

"I just had a premonition dream." She hummed.

"A premonition dream?" Her friend asked in wonder.

"A fortunetelling dream." Sakura explained.

"As expected of Sakura-chan. So was it a good fortune?" Tomoyo went all starry-eyed.

"I thought it was awesome. And it told me things I never would have guessed by myself." Sakura stopped after that, blushing slightly.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo looked worried at Sakura's cheeks that bore a slight pink to them.

"Well let's get to class." Sakura said and left quickly after leaving Tomoyo by the gates.

Class was dull and boring. Sakura couldn't stop staring at Tomoyo at regular intervals, and quickly snapped back her staring whenever Tomoyo looked.

Finally the last bell of the day rang, and Sakura and Tomoyo decided to go home to Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan you have seemed rather strange today, are you alright?" Her best friend looked worried.

"Oh it's all because of that dream." The brunette replied.

"That dream? But you said it was a good dream." The dark-haired beauty protested.

"I'll ask you a question when we make it to your room." She smirked.

"_I do wonder what this is all about." _Tomoyo thought to herself.

"You'll see." Sakura spoke out loud to her friends thought.

"Wait did you just read my mind?" Tomoyo asked not sure if Sakura could do that even with her powers.

"Yes I did. My magic power just increased after that dream as well. Giving me the power to read minds if I want to." Sakura smirked again.

Somehow Tomoyo looked troubled by that fact.

"_I guess I can't even think of my true feelings…wait I just did." _Tomoyo felt a sting in her heart.

Sakura giggled, and Tomoyo was about to run off.

They had reached the gate for the Daidöji mansion which looked as beautiful as ever with its well kept garden and pretty flowers.

"Tomoyo-chan, you better get ready for something really good." Sakura said still smirking.

Tomoyo was of course still troubled, "I hope she didn't read what I was thinking this morning. That would be bad."

They entered Tomoyo's house, and greeted the maids.

"Welcome back Ojou-sama." They all bowed and said at her and looked worried at her worried face.

They went into Tomoyo's room and sat down.

"So Tomoyo I better tell you about my dream." Sakura said, after an awkward silence.

"I actually fear for this a little." The raven-haired girl told her friend.

"Well you aren't afraid when I'm done." Sakura laughed at her.

"You're so mean today Sakura-chan." She pouted.

"Well I can't be flawless despite what you think." Sakura was in a teasing mood today.

"You really have been reading my mind." Tomoyo still sounded offended.

"Well anyway I better tell you. I dreamt that we were a couple." She told in a flat monotonous tone.

Poor Tomoyo totally jumped when she heard this.

"Oh so you would like that? Just like the dream foretold." Sakura told her with one open eye.

"What gave you that idea, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo still tried to deny it.

"Well the dream, your reaction and my own interest of course." Sakura told her now totally blushing friend.

"Your own interest?" Tomoyo sounded panicked.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't you ever grow weary of only taping me? Don't you want to be closer?" Sakura's face saddened.

"Closer? Are you just teasing me or worse, tormenting me?" Tomoyo was clearly in defiance.

"Tomoyo-chan dear sweet Tomoyo-chan, don't you see what I feel for you." Sakura clearly baring her feelings.

"It can't be that you love me? I'm dreaming this is just a dream." Though it is a rather good dream Tomoyo told herself.

"Tomoyo-chan dearest, it's not a dream. I'm here and I'm totally in love with you."

"If only I had my video camera to videotape it." She said a tad disappointed.

"Tomoyo I ask of you please forget your video camera for just a moment."

"Do you have something against me taping you?" Tomoyo still pouted.

"I only have one thing against it, you aren't there on it. Tomoyo-chan no matter how good your films are if you are not on them they mean nothing to me." Sakura told her trying with all her might to make Tomoyo understand.

Tomoyo pinched her arm, "OW! I'm not dreaming then."

"Tomoyo-chan is it really that hard to believe that I'm in l-l-lo-love with you." Sakura had a really hard time saying it thus making it sound weird.

"After you read my mind this morning yes it's hard to believe." Tomoyo finally said why she was pissed.

The sentence hit Sakura like a blow to the solar plexus, "Y-you're right t-that was v-very rude if me. I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. It's just that after the dream was there I came to love you but I never thought you would love me back so I wanted to confirm it. But I know I should have just asked you instead." Sakura looked down in the dumps after telling her best friend this.

A single tear fell from the dark-haired beauty's eye and got on her cheek, "Sakura-chan I-I don't know what to say. What about Li-kun?"

This time Sakura cried a little, "H-he dumped me yesterday, told me he found another."

"Sakura-chan, why didn't you call me? I could have helped you." Tomoyo was no longer pissed or angry but cared truly for her chestnut-haired friend.

Sakura told the tale of what happened, "That was because I was so heartbroken after it that I couldn't even muster calling you, but I fell asleep and had the dream about us, and next morning I wasn't even sad."

"Sakura-chan I hope that you won't regret doing this, for I would be one heartbroken if you do." The raven-haired beauty told her coming girlfriend and lover.

The shadow outside were growing longer as the sun set in the horizon, for they had talked for a long time now.

"Don't worry love I won't go back on it." The brunette had gone all romantic, and with those words she leaned forward and shared her first kiss with her new found love.

The special first kiss they shared seemed to last forever, and all the while they kissed they began to hug and stroke each other's hair. Tears seemed to fall, though the tears were tears of joy rather than one of sorrow. Finally after what seemed like eons but were in fact only five minutes, the kiss broke.

"That was lovely, wonderful and fantastic; I hope you want to do that more often." Sakura panted, heaving for her breath.

"Now this is one of the things I wished I had on tape." Tomoyo said regrettably.

Sakura started to giggle so hard she fell on the floor.

"What's so funny?"

"You are! You don't need a camera silly; I'm going to kiss you so much that it will forever be burned into your memory so that you will never forget it, besides you won't have time to record it, that is just how much I intend to kiss you."

"How about the times when we can't be together?" She helped her girlfriend up from the floor.

Sakura considered that as she was being pulled up, "I hadn't considered that at all, but now that you mention it."

"Sometimes you don't think at all do you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Well then you are only allowed to do it under two conditions, first: only if you're with me in the movie, and second I want a copy of it to the times when we are apart." Sakura told her and sealed the deal with a kiss.

"Well then my Sakura-chan do you have any plans for tonight?" Tomoyo whispered it into Sakura's tender ear that instantly got red after she heard what Tomoyo had whispered.

"T-Tomoyo-chan, I'm free tonight and tonight I want you to film us. But make sure that you too appear in the movie."

"I understand I'll let my bodyguards film us instead." Tomoyo smiled mischievously.

"Tomoyo-chan, I want us to be alone together."

"Don't worry I have something to place the camera on so it can film both of us."

"And if you don't mind my sweet Tomoyo-chan, can I request that we be left alone?"

"Of course you can, I will make sure NO ONE disturbs us." She smiled a creepy smile that scares puppies, "so everyone please get out of here or you might not feel good afterwards."

* * *

Well just a minor yuri fic that I made for no apparent reason.

Tomoyo: Ohhh Author.

Karsten69: Yes?

Tomoyo: I would like to say thank you for this fic that made me share a moment with my lovely Sakura-chan.

Karsten69: Well no problem.

Tomoyo: but I also hear that you support Sakura x Syaoran. Is that true?

Karsten69: Well yes…

Tomoyo: Is that so. I think this is not the last time you and I meet.

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan, give it a rest will you. He did write an awfully nice story about us.

Tomoyo: Yes I suppose he did.

Sakura: Besides don't you much rather stay in here with me?

Tomoyo: You got that right I will be with you right now.

*sweat drops*

Karsten69: *whispering* thanks Sakura. State anything to make you happy and I will do it.

Karsten69: Anyway. Sorry for the delay in fics lately I have just been very unmotivated and a lot of things happened. But I am back in the mood and ready to go.


End file.
